


in a daze

by cazzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazzy/pseuds/cazzy
Summary: The sound of a camera shutter goes off, and Issei lazily cracks open an eye to see Hanamaki grinning down at him, phone held loosely in one hand.“That was the best Kunimi impression I’ve ever seen,” he says by way of explanation.





	in a daze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubix/gifts).



> SOMETIMES YOU JUST HAVE TO WRITE CUTESY DRABBLES FOR YOUR FRIENDS. ILU RUU

The sound of a camera shutter goes off, and Issei lazily cracks open an eye to see Hanamaki grinning down at him, phone held loosely in one hand.

“That was the best Kunimi impression I’ve ever seen,” he says by way of explanation. It makes sense, given the fact that Issei was sort-of dozing on one of the grassy fields behind Aoba Jousai’s gym. He should probably head home at some point, but his legs had been sore after an especially grueling round of flying falls around the perimeter of the gym during practice, and he’d been giving them a break before the trek back to his house.

“Why do you even have the shutter sound on?” he asks, eye slipping closed again. The picture Hanamaki had taken will either never be spoken of again, or he’ll come to practice tomorrow morning and see huge banners with the words SPOT THE DIFFERENCE and a side-by-side comparison of Kunimi and Issei printed out beneath it. There is no in-between, when it comes to his best friend. “Most people turn it off like, the instant they get a phone.”

“Ah, mostly to piss off Oikawa. He gets all screechy when he thinks someone’s taking unflattering pictures of him.”

“Completely understandable.” With his eyes closed, he can imagine the scene all too well, Oikawa’s exact tone ringing in his head.

Hanamaki settles down next to him. A comfortable silence falls over the both of them; it’s possible that he’s just as exhausted from practice as Issei is. He wonders briefly why Hanamaki hasn’t gone home yet either, before remembering he’d been unlucky enough to have been assigned post-practice clean up.

There’s the soft ruffling sound of movement, but it doesn’t seem like anything urgent and Issei keeps his eyes closed, at least until his skin prickles with the awareness of someone in extremely close proximity to him.

He opens his eyes and almost jolts in surprise. Hanamaki’s hovering just above him, nose mere inches away from Issei’s own, and he huffs out a nervous laugh at their position and Hanamaki’s intense scrutiny of his… face?

“Do you have a crush on Kunimi?” he drawls, voice somehow even despite the situation. “Is that why you find me so irresistible all of a sudden?” His words _seem_ loud enough to mask the rapid pace of his heart at Hanamaki’s proximity, but he can’t be sure. He’s pretty close, after all, and even his joking tone falls flat.

“You caught me,” Hanamaki murmurs, eyes still tracking every inch of Issei’s features. He’s so close that he’s essentially breathing the words into Issei’s face. “I’ve been dying to get up close and personal with our kouhai.”

Issei doesn’t move, continuing to pretend this is a totally normal thing that friends do, because that seems to be how Hanamaki’s playing it. He pretends that Hanamaki’s knees caging his hips isn’t odd at all, that friends always end up nose-to-nose with one another in an incredibly compromising position.

He licks his lips nervously, captivated by the way Hanamaki’s eyes move instantly to the small movement, caught by the sliver of tongue that peeks out. If Issei isn’t mistaken, he can detect a faint flush rising in his cheeks.

It would be a lie to say Issei hasn’t thought of kissing Hanamaki before. But it’s like walking down the stairs and missing a step, body jolting as you freefall, unsure if your instincts will catch you or if you’re going to stumble and fall, forced to the ground by unforgiving gravity…

He doesn’t think Hanamaki would’ve gotten this close if he wasn’t walking down the stairs as well, though.

Issei closes the distance between them, slightly chapped lips pressing against Hanamaki’s softer ones. It’s chaste, unlike the way he’s seen Oikawa kiss Iwaizumi like he’s trying his very best to consume him via making out.

Hanamaki lets out a soft noise but remains otherwise motionless, and for a moment Issei entertains the thought of melting into the grass surrounding them.

“I’m sure Kunimi would have been better,” he jokes, some sort of defense mechanism coming to life to spare him from what is surely going to be an eternity of awkwardness now that he’s _kissed his best friend--_

“No way,” Hanamaki says, only now he’s somehow _closer_ to Issei than he was even when they were kissing, body pressing down along his own until every part of them is touching. “Was just surprised you finally took the hint.”

Feeling bolstered by Hanamaki’s movement, he slides a hand around the curve of his hip. He feigns an outraged gasp. “Are you calling me oblivious?”

“I would never,” he responds, maintaining the fake outrage. “It's not like I’ve been trying to hold your hand for days, or accidentally-on-purpose flashed my phone background at you multiple times so you could see I made it a selfie of us, or anything.”

Issei pinches the sliver of skin between the elastic of his track pants and his shirt. “Plausible deniability,” Issei says. “You just wanted me to kiss you first.”

“Guilty as charged,” he purrs in response, nuzzling against Issei’s neck. It’s a relaxed movement, suiting the lax position Issei is still in. He’s caught himself going down the stairs, equilibrium returning as he regains his balance after a potential fall, and it feels _right._

With the sunlight warm on their skin and Hanamaki’s weight resting atop him, Issei can’t remember feeling more content.

 


End file.
